onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkins Pirates
320,000,000 |captain = Basil Hawkins }} The Hawkins Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced in Sabaody Archipelago around the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago.One Piece Anime and Manga Chapter 498 Episode 392, the Hawkins Pirates are introduced. Their captain is Basil Hawkins. History Past Basil Hawkins founded this crew in the North Blue. They successfully made it to the Grand Line and eventually the Sabaody Archipelago. Whitebeard Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Hawkins Pirates were first seen in a restaurant. The waiters were busy serving Jewelry Bonney, which caused one of the waiters to accidentally spill spaghetti over one of the crew members. The Hawkins pirate was about to strike the waiter with a sword but was stopped by Basil Hawkins. Later on the crew was present during Zoro's confrontation with Saint Charloss. After hearing that Admiral Kizaru was going to visit the Sabaody Archipelago, the crew begged their captain to leave the Island but Hawkins simply told them that they do not need to rush, since their "fate has already been decided". Shortly afterwards Borsalino met Hawkins and his crew. His panicking crew begged Hawkins to escape but he chose to stay. The crew then observed the battle. Marineford Arc The Hawkins Pirates were still on the Sabaody Archipelago and observed the Whitebeard war. Post-War Arc Hawkins and his crew reached Foodvalten. On Foodvalten they encountered Brownbeard, who made the island his territory. The Hawkins Pirates quickly overpowered Brownbeard's crew and killed several members and left the other ones, including Brownbeard himself, who was now unable to use his legs. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc The Hawkins Pirates were invited to the hideout of the Kid Pirates. They, along with the On Air Pirates, were planning to form an alliance but the plan nearly fell apart, since Hawkins wanted to leave and because Kid and Apoo were having a brawl. However, Killer managed to smooth the situation. The crew accepted the proposal for an alliance, and the three crews started to plan to take down a Yonko. Crew Members Originating from North Blue, they seem to represent a cross-section of mystics and religious authorities based on European monks, tribal shamans, and Indian fakirs. A humanoid cat is also seen present, often standing by Hawkins' side. Crew Strength It can be presumed that they are strong due to their captain's high bounty and the fact that they made it all the way to Sabaody Archipelago. Like every other Supernova crew they survived Kizaru's attack even when their captain was knocked out. They also entered the New World without any visible problem. Trivia *The appearances of all of Hawkins' crew represent variable relationships to black magic, death or fate. Although one might think the cat is an oddity, in some cultures the cat is seen as an animal connected with the gods, and in others cats are associated with various negative superstitions (especially black cats). References Site Navigation it:Pirati di Hawkins fr:L'Équipage_de_Hawkins Category:Pirate Crews